fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mii Mage (Smash 5)
The '''Mii Mage makes it's second return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. One of the Mii Fighters alongside Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Athlete. The Mii Mage can deliver powerful magical attacks via spells and call upon the forces of beyond to destroy the opposition. The Mii Gunner has three Mii Specializations: Mii Cleric, Mii Summoner, and Mii Battlemage. Overview Mii Mage is the slowest of the Mii Fighters but can unleash powerful and long distance attacks from the wand. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Mii Cleric Move Set Mii Summoner Move Set Mii Battlemage Move Set Final Smash Note: Mii Brawler shares the same Final Smashes with it's Mii Specializations. Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Mii Mage waves the wand like a baton. (Up) *Causes a spark to burst from the wand. (Right) *Mii Mage swirls the wand above his/her head. (Right) *(Mii Mage) Spins in a circle and points the wand upwards. (Mii Cleric) Prays with the hands by folding them. (Mii Summoner) Summons a Koopa Shell and tosses it into the air. (Mii Battlemage) Shakes the hand and launches a powerful spark out. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Mii Mage points the wand upwards. *''Mii Mage spins and then waves the wand forward.'' *''Mii Mage blasts out a magical burst from the wand.'' On Screen Appearance *Appears from a magical vortex. *''Crashes from the top glowing with magic.'' *''Mii Mages appears from the spinning vortex.'' Victory Animations Note: Mii Mage shares the same Victory Poses with it's Mii Specializations. *Shoots the wand around while spinning in a circle. *Bows to the camera. *Tosses the wand, catches it and points upwards. *''Waves hand and wands which causes magical sparks to shoot out.'' *''Mii Mage levitates slightly in the air and spins in a circle in midair.'' *''Mii Mage wipes his/her brow and pumps his/her fist.'' Losing Animations *Mii Mage claps his/her hands while looking forward. *''Mii Mage hangs his/her in shame.'' *''Mii Mage appears to be busy and rocking back and forth.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the Loading Screen for Wii Sports Club. Fighting Stance Mii Mage is standing while pointing the wand forward. Idle Poses *Mii Mage taps the wandin the air. *Mii Mage waves it slightly in the air. *''Taps his/her forehead with the wand.'' *''Points the wan forward while rotating it.'' Misc Animations Crouching Mii Mage crouches low while holding the wand. Jump Mii Mage jumps up while holding the wand. Rolling Mii Mage wands with a less distance recovery. Walking Mii Mage walks forward while holding the wand pointing slightly downwards. Dash Mii Mage dashes forward with the wand in the hand. Sleeping Mii Mage sits on the ground with knees propped up. Tripping Trips and lands on his/her butt. Balancing Mii Mage balances on one foot with the arms by waving them up and down. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands while holding a wand. Star KO Nothing Screen KO Slams into the screen with his eyes open and mouth agape while holding the wand. Trophies Mii Mage's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Mii Mage Unlock: Classic Mode Mii Mage (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Druid Outfit Mii Gunner(Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Rabbit Suit Mii Cleric Unlock: Boss Battle Console Mii Summoner Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Mii Battlemage Unlock: Complete a Pit Character Challenge Spellmaster Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) Mii Parade Unlock: Unlock all Mii Brawler's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters